campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Suijin's Cabin
Suijin's Cabin Suijin's cabin looks like an Okinawan house. It has seashells dangling from the ceiling and sea breeze drifts around the cabin, giving it the smell of the ocean. It is beside the Mizukami River. Pipes connect the cabin to the river. Cabin Campers / Messages= Residents Counselor #Lee Chen Lieutenant Counselor #Ryo Sasaki Members # Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Suijin have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. Defensive #Children of Suijin can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Suijin have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Suijin have the ability to create a wall of water to deflect attacks, roughly 2 to 3 times the size of the user, the longer they maintain the wall, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Suijin can innately breathe underwater. #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. #They have telepathic connections to underwater animals and sea monsters, and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Suijin telepathically. Supplementary #Children of Suijin can telekinetically move water, though the larger amount of water they move, the more it drains them. #Children of Suijin have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #Children of Suijin have the ability to force a false state of drowning upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child of Suijin to attack or flee freely. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Suijin can create a large tidal wave, which can be used to violently assault others with strong waves and water. The larger the wave, the more energy it drains and it cannot be larger than a tsunami. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Suijin are able to use water to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting the user is incapacitated, the longer they maintain the construct the more energy it drains. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Suijin are able to transform their bodies into pure water for a short time, they have a higher resistance to attacks but are weaker in their ability to counter attack while in this form, the longer they maintain this form the more energy it drains and the longer they will need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Suijin are adaptive to their surroundings, like water shaping its container. #They always know their exact coordinates when in water. #They can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. |-| Treaties= Treaties Toyotama-hime's Cabin *We help each other on quests and chores. *We have a mutual offense and defense pact. Omoikane's Cabin *We have a mutual defense and offense aid pact. *We help each other on quests. Susanoo's Cabin *We have a mutual defense and offense aid pact. *We help each other on quests. Kagu-tsuchi's Cabin *We have a mutual defense and offense aid pact. *We help each other on quests. Category:Cabins Category:Locations Category:Camp Izanagi Category:Roleplay